Typical building fire alarm systems include a number of fire detectors positioned throughout a building. Signals from those detectors are monitored by a system controller which, upon sensing an alarm condition, sounds audible alarms throughout the building. Flashing light strobes may also be positioned throughout the building to provide a visual alarm indication. A number of audible alarms and strobes, generally referred to as notification appliances, are typically connected across common power lines on a notification circuit. A first polarity DC voltage may be applied across the notification circuit in a supervisory mode of operation. In the supervisory mode, rectifiers at the notification appliances are reverse biased so that the alarms are not energized, but current flows through the power lines of the notification circuit to an end of line resistor and back so that the condition of those lines can be monitored. With an alarm condition, the polarity of the voltage applied across the power lines is reversed to energize all notification appliances on the notification circuit.
An alternate method of supervising audible alarms and strobes is to use addressable appliances as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,025 (Farley et al.); 5,155,468 (Stanley et al.); and 5,173,683 (Brighenti et al.). Each addressable appliance bas an individual address and is polled by the system controller to determine if it is present. When an appliance receives its associated address, its response to the poll indicates that the communication path between the appliance and the system controller is operational.
During installation of a building fire alarm system, the system controller is programmed to associate each fire detector input signal with one or more notification appliance circuits (in the case of non-addressable appliances) or individual notification appliances (in the case of addressable notification appliances). In a conventional system installation, programming can be verified by initiating an alarm input (e.g., smoke detector, pull station) to cause an alarm notification through the associated audible and visible notification appliances. A technician can then verify the programming by walking through the building and checking that the appropriate audible and visible notification appliances have been operated. Once the conventional building fire alarm system becomes operational, testing of individual notification appliances is accomplished by causing all of the appliances on a notification circuit to operate, followed again by a technician walking through the building to check that all of the appliances are functioning.